


Heart of a Noble

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as a simple gesture with Sakuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Noble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



Sakuya wasn't hungry. He had a sufficient breakfast, and lunch was in an hour. Nothing could tempt Sakuya, and he was sure of it. 

Sakuya leaned to the side, out of his seat. "Ryouta, put that away."

"But I'm starving right now." Ryouta didn't lift his head as he nibbled on a carrot. Next to his notebook, he had a salad on his desk, filled with assorted ingredients. Sakuya could tell that Ryouta put admirable effort into it, including pleasantly fragrant homemade dressing.

"Everyone can smell that. You'll make everyone hungry," Sakuya hissed.

"Nanaki-san hasn't noticed," Ryouta said.

"He's asleep," Sakuya said sharply.

Ryouta lifted his head. "…Do you want some?"

" _No."_

Ryouta and Sakuya's voices rose during their small argument, and Nanaki still didn't wake up. Yuuya stood up to shake Nanaki by his shoulders.

"I'm surrounded by incompetent imbeciles," Sakuya muttered.

"Imbecile's a step up from mongrel," Yuuya said cheerfully.

Ryouta continued eating, watching Yuuya shake Nanaki harder. 

"Sure you're not hungry?" Ryouta asked.

Sakuya glanced over Ryouta's desk. It looked and smelled delicious. Truly, a surprising feat for a commoner. It almost looked as accomplished as a dish by one of Sakuya's servants.

"Positive," Sakuya said.

"Take some." Ryouta dipped the bowl to Sakuya with his wing.

"Why did you ask if you weren't going to accept my answer?"

"I thought you'd say yes," Ryouta said. He was shrinking back, regret starting to set in. 

Pitiful, Sakuya thought. Sakuya wasn't so stubborn as to withhold compassion, so he sighed and leaned over to take a piece.

Ryouta's eyes lit up. "Well?"

"Better than the peasant's meals the school cafeteria insists on serving." Sakuya gathered his wings closer to himself. "Your sense of taste isn't hopeless."

"I'll…I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Are you familiar with French cuisine?" Sakuya asked.

"I know what a soufflé is," Ryouta said cautiously.

"Fair enough. But a proper education includes a basic understanding of the French language itself. It's useless to eat without cultural context behind the heart of a recipe. You can barely pronounce soufflé."

Ryouta's beak was slightly open, and he clacked it closed. "I thought we were talking about food."

"We are. Part of the responsibility of a noble is imparting wisdom upon his peers at any opportunity. Anyone who spends time with nobility needs to have an elevated sense of culture."

Ryouta looked at Sakuya wide-eyed. "I just wanted to share with you."

"I'm returning the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
